Hydrocarbon drilling and recovery systems employ strings of tubulars that extend downhole. Often times one or more of the tubulars include openings. The openings may be selectively exposed to allow downhole fluids to pass into the string of tubulars. In some cases, a sliding sleeve is deployed to expose the openings. More specifically, the string of tubulars is positioned downhole and, at a desired time, the sliding sleeve is shifted to expose the openings. Once opened, the sleeve may be locked in place by a locking mechanism. The lock allows, for example, coiled tubing to be run downhole through the tubular without inadvertently closing the sleeve. Once locked, the sleeve may not be closed. Accordingly, improvements in sleeve locking and retaining devices are well received by the industry.